


Still the One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius always gets what he wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sirius_Black Birthday Bash on LJ.

"Thanks for coming," Remus said as the last of their guests finally departed. He shut the heavy front door and warded it for good measure. Some of their friends were far from sober and he didn't want their inebriation to interrupt the rest Sirius's birthday celebration. 

He found Sirius where he'd left him: half-sprawled on the couch in front of the fire, almost empty gin and tonic in hand. Remus took a moment to admire him—still just as beautiful as he had been at twenty. His black hair was thick and lush, his muscles firm and lean as they'd always been. His cock more than a mouthful.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Remus walked back into the room and picked up his drink.

Sirius rattled the ice in his glass. "What's the world coming to when Snape is invited into my home and I can't even throw him out?"

Remus laughed and sat down beside him. "He wasn't that bad."

"Suppose not," Sirius grumbled. "Must be getting old when even he doesn't bother me too much anymore."

"Not older, wiser." Remus nudged him with his thigh. "Never thought I'd say that about you."

Sirius flipped him two fingers and finished his drink. Twinkle in his eye, he asked, "Is that everyone gone then?"

Remus nodded and smiled. "Are you ready for your gift?"

"Depends what it is." Sirius ran his hand up Remus's thigh. "Am I getting warmer?"

"I am," Remus said, hoarsely. "Are you going to unwrap it?"

Sirius popped the top button and pulled down the zip. "No pants, Remus? Aren't you getting a bit old to run around town with your balls flapping free?"

Remus chuckled, then gasped when Sirius freed said balls and sucked them into his mouth. "You like my balls."

"Mm-hmm," Sirius responded, mouth full. He licked up the underside of Remus's cock, tongue gathering the drops of pre-come from the tip. "I do indeed. A very considerate gift."

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's hair and widened his thighs. Sirius began bobbing his head, taking the length of him fully into his mouth. He'd always been a skilled cock-sucker from the very first time he'd ever done it fifth year, but now, they could both last a lot longer and were to savour every moment.

Far too soon, Sirius sat back. "We ought to go to the bedroom for the rest of my gift."

"How do you know what else I've got you?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I looked in your wardrobe, of course." Sirius held out a hand, which Remus took as he stood, then tucked himself gingerly back into his trousers. He'd have been perfectly happy for Sirius to finish him off but Remus also knew the only thing Sirius liked better than riding his motorcycle was riding him. 

"That was naughty of you." 

"It was rather, wasn't it?" Sirius grinned his mischievous grin, the one Remus had fallen in love with forty years ago.

"Happy birthday, Padfoot." 

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius leaned close and kissed him. "Now, about that present..." He took off toward the stairs, Remus following close behind.


End file.
